Hunted and Protection
by HailsTG28
Summary: 5 months since Tony left NCIS with his daughter, and the team get an unusual message sent. Tony/Gibbs Father/Son. Grandfather/Granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted and Protection**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is something that came into my head one night and I really wanted to right it.**

 **Contains SPOILERS FOR SEASON 13 FINALE!**

 **Summary: 5 months since Tony left NCIS with his daughter, and the team get an unusual message sent. Tony/Gibbs Father/Son. Grandfather/Granddaughter.**

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes, don't have a beta. Hope you like and tell me what you think – Haylee!**

 **Don't own NCIS. Rated T to be safe.**

 **NCIS Building:**

McGee, Bishop and Gibbs were sat at their desks filling out their reports of their latest case. Reeves and Monroe were on a training course of the next month so Team Gibbs was left to three people. For the past five months' things had been different. Tony had left with his daughter, Tali, and Fornell was slowly getting back to health, with the help of Emily.

McGee and Abby got e-mails from Tony every other week, updating them on Tali and asking how the team was. It was five months and McGee was kinda missed hearing 'Probie' every week, but he understands why Tony left and supports his decision. In those five month's McGee finally built up the nerve to ask Delilah to marry him and she said yes. Gibbs was starting a new boat, called 'Ziva', and was using the best wood he had.

Gibbs was about to get up from his desk to get coffee but a ping from his computer stopped him. It was an e-mail. He opened it and found a video link attached. With a frown he clicked in it and waited for it to load. When the video finally decided to load it came up with a black and white security footage of a man with dark hair who looked like he was in his late 30's early 40's. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and he was looking around him, like he was waiting for someone, hands in his pockets.

"McGee, put this on the screen and find out where this is coming from" Gibbs said and McGee nodded and walked over to his computer.

"Boss, its pre-recorded" McGee said.

"Where is it?" Gibbs asked.

McGee was about to reply when the man started talking.

" _You get followed? " he asked, as another man appeared on the screen, wearing a dark brown coat and jeans. He also had dark hair._

" _No" he answered, standing in front of the first man._

"Who are they?" Bishop asked walking around her desk and standing by Gibbs who was in front of the TV screen.

"I don't know. McGee who are they?".

"I'm running facial recognition, but the picture quality is not great" McGee answered "I can't guarantee I'm going to get a hit".

Gibbs sighed.

" _What do you want then?" the second man asked._

" _You to get someone" the first man replied._

 _The second man nodded "Sure, okay. What do you want done?"._

" _For him to be killed" he answered._

" _That's what I do best" the second man said with a smirk. "Who?" he asked._

 _The first man took a step forward closer to the other man and said "I want you to kill former Special Agent Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior. I want you to make it painful" he said._

" _It's goanna cost ya" the second man said._

" _I'll give you as much as you want as long as you do it"._

 _The second man nodded slowly, thinking, then said "10 grand"._

" _Done" the first man said, "You'll get the money when he's dead"._

" _Okay. We will be in touch" the second man said and started to walk away._

" _But" the first man said, making the second stop and turn around "Wait a couple of days before you make a move" he said and walked away._

McGee, Gibbs and Bishop stared at the screen in shock. Gibbs pulled his phone out and dialled a familiar number and waited for them to answer.

 **Paris:**

Tony and Tali were sitting in a little café in the town of Paris for lunch. Tali's hair had grown to her shoulders and was still curly, which she had from her mother. She was wearing a white and pink summer dress with small flowers and pink shorts. Tali was playing with her Kelev while Tony was writing something in a small note pad while eating a sandwich. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. His hair was cut shorter and he had lost a bit of weight.

Tali picked up a knife from the table and Tony quickly took it off her, being gentle at the same time. "Let's not play with that" he said as he placed it on the other side of the table out of Tali's reach.

Tali gave him a smile and went back to playing with her doggy, which made Tony smile.

Tony was about to go back to his writing but was stopped when his phone started ringing.

"Bonjour" he answered and Tali smiled at him again.

" _DiNozzo" came the voice of Gibbs._

"Gibbs?" Tony answered in surprise. He hadn't talked to the man in a few weeks and was surprised to hear from him, considering he was the one to call him.

" _Where are you?" he asked._

"Still in Paris, why?" Tony replied, curious.

" _Pack your bags, you're getting on the next flight to D.C." Gibbs said._

"Why? Everything okay?" Tony asked.

" _I'll tell you when you get here, DiNozzo. Get everything you need and McGee will send you the flight information" Gibbs said as he looked at McGee, and McGee nodded getting the hint._

"Sure thing Gibbs" Tony said as he started packing his and Tali's things in to the go bag.

" _And DiNozzo"._

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

" _Watch your six" Gibbs said._

"Okay" Tony replied and hung up. He looked at his phone for a second before putting it into his pocket and turning to Tali, who was mumbling to herself while playing with her doggy.

Tony got up from his chair and picked Tali up and put her into her pushchair. She gave him a frown and he just smiled at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She giggled and Tony smiled wider.

'God he loved his daughter' he thought to himself as he grabbed the go bag and headed back to their room to go and pack.

 **NCIS Washington:**

"McGee, how long till DiNozzo gets here?" Gibbs asked after getting off the phone.

"Eight and a half to nine hours, boss" McGee answered.

"Good. Then we have nine hours to find a connection between that guy and DiNozzo and who he is" Gibbs said.

"McGee, find out who both those men are, send one to Abby if it will speed it up. Bishop, pull DiNozzo's old case files on anyone who had recently been released from prison" Gibbs ordered and McGee and Bishop answered with a 'Yes boss' and got on with their work.

 **Seven hours later:**

All they had found out was the man doing the killing was a hit man, named Jameson Brooks, 37. The other man, wanting Tony dead, was Sam Sullivan, 42. Bishop found no link between Sam and Tony, other than they both went to the same school, but at different years.

"Bishop, go deeper in the school. See if any of their classes mixed at any point" Gibbs said and Bishop nodded.

"McGee, what do you have on Brooks?" Gibbs asked.

McGee sighed "Not a lot, boss. Considering he's a hitman that's no surprise, but there is nothing on this guy, other than how many kills and jobs he's had".

Gibbs frowned "How many had he had?".

McGee typed something on his computer then put the results in the screen "He's had 50 jobs and 48 kills".

"He's failed the job twice then" Gibbs said, noticing he's had less kills than jobs.

Gibbs sighed and looked at his watch. He had just over an hour before DiNozzo arrived.

"Track him down and get Abby to help. And find out more about him" Gibbs ordered, as he grabbed his gun and badge from his desk draw "I'm goanna get DiNozzo" and with that he walked to the elevator and headed towards the garage.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Hope it was okay? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks – Haylee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunted and Protection**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Finished all my exams for now so my focus is on my stories.**

 **Anyhow, hope you like chapter 2 – Haylee!**

 **Airport:**

Gibbs arrived at the airport 15 minutes before Tony was due to arrive. He wanted to scan the area and make sure Brooks wasn't waiting for Tony.

15 minutes passed and Gibbs was standing by the gate, waiting and watching.

Tony and Tali got off the plane and grabbed their bags and headed for the exit. When they got through Tony spotted Gibbs, standing with a cup of coffee waiting for them.

Tony looked down at Tali, who was holding his hand and looking around the surroundings of the airport while hugging her doggy with her other hand. Tony smiled at her and went over to where Gibbs was standing.

"Hey, Gibbs" Tony said as he reached him.

Gibbs turned to Tony and gave a small smile at seeing his former Senior Field Agent in person. The first thing he noticed was Tony's hair was shorter and he had lost a bit more weight, probably from Tali wanting to play a lot. "DiNozzo" he greeted.

"Gibbsey?" the voice of Tali said, causing Gibbs to look down at there. He noticed she had grown taller.

"Gibbsey?" Gibbs asked, glancing at Tony, who gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. I tell her stories at night about the team, and she came up with that. She's got names for everyone" Tony explained, watching as Tali smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs just smiled at Tali "Come on, let's get going".

Tony nodded and gently pulled Tali's hand, making her smile up at him, and followed her father and 'Gibbsey'.

 **Car Journey:**

Gibbs was driving with Tony in the passenger seat and Tali in the back, playing with her doggy and talking to it.

"So, what's this all about?" Tony asked, wondering why he was rushed to D.C.

Gibbs sighed and said "We got got a message this morning. A man named Sam Sullivan hired a hit man, named Jameson Brooks, to kill someone, but to wait a couple of days before making a move".

"Who does he want dead?" Tony asked, thinking they needed his help, knowing Reeves and Monroe were out training for the next month.

Gibbs took his eyes off the road for a second, glancing at Tony "You" he said before turning back to the road.

Tony turned to Gibbs in shock "Me!? What the hel…" he trailed off, suddenly thinking that Tali was in the back "What did I do?" he corrected himself.

"That's what I was going to ask you, DiNozzo. You know Sullivan?" Gibbs replied.

Tony shrugged "Sam and Sullivan sound familiar, but not together in the same name" he said and Gibbs gave him a look.

"So you don't know him?" Gibbs asked.

"No, never met him in my life" Tony answered.

Gibbs sighed "The only connection Bishop found between you two is that you both went to 'Remington Military Academy', but you started five years before him" Gibbs explained.

Tony sighed and ran his hands down his face. 'Who is this guy? What did I do to him?' he asked himself.

"Abba?" Tali's small voice pulled his from his thoughts.

Tony turned around in his seat to look at his daughter "Yeah, sweetheart?".

"Juice?" she asked, giving her father the begging eyes.

Tony gave a small smile and glanced to Gibbs "I don't know; you'd have to ask Gibbsey. It's his car".

Gibbs raised an eyebrow with a small smile and laughed to himself.

"Gibbsey?" Tali said.

"Yes, Tali?".

"Can I ave juice?" she asked, missing out the h in have.

"What do you say at the end?" Tony asked.

"Pweese!" she gave a toothy grin.

Gibbs chuckled "Of course you can, Tali".

Tali laughed "Fank you!" she said and looked at her father, waiting for her juice.

Tony laughed and reached into the bag by his feet and pulled out a bottle of juice and gave it to Tali.

While Tali was drinking her juice Gibbs glanced at Tony "You enjoying fatherhood?" he asked, even though he could see how happy Tony was with Tali.

"You know, I never thought I would be a father. It always scared me, thinking I wouldn't be a good enough dad for a child and I would screw up" Tony started to explain. "But, now I have Tali, I can't imagine my life without her. Yeah, I wasn't there for her when she was born, obviously because Ziva didn't tell me, and when I found out about her I was scared. I had things going through my head, like is she going to like me? What do I do when she asks for her mother?" he said staring at the familiar road ahead of him. "But then I got to know her and she's one of the best things that has ever happened to me" he said, looking at Tali through the side mirror as she drank her drink and talked to her doggy.

"It's amazing what a child can do to someone" Gibbs said, remembering how scared he was when Shannon told him she was pregnant. Then when Kelly came it felt like the most natural thing to him, and all the fear disappeared.

"Yeah" Tony agreed quietly, watching Tali.

Tony then looked up and saw the NCIS building. He gave a soft sigh 'Hello old friend' he thought as Gibbs pulled into the garage.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review, I like them – Haylee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted and Protection**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for the VERY long update of any of my stories, been going through some stuff at home lately and have my exams at the end of May. Plus, my heads not been in the right place to write and I just couldn't think.**

 **Hopefully this next chapter will be okay and I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't have a beta.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think – Haylee!**

 **Don't own NCIS.**

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

When they arrived at NCIS Gibbs parked the car and they headed for the elevator. Tony held Tali's go bag while she hugged her doggy and drank her juice.

"Been a long time since I've been in this elevator" Tony said, as the doors closed and they headed up.

Gibbs glanced at him then to Tali, who smiled up at him. He gave a small grin back then looked at the doors in front of them.

Bull Pen NCISNCISNCISNCIS

The elevator came to a stop and Gibbs stepped out first, Tony and Tali following close behind. McGee and Bishop where both sat at their desks, having not noticed their arrival.

"McGee, update!" Gibbs said.

McGee jumped and looked up from his computer to see Gibbs standing in the middle of the bull pen, waiting for an answer. McGee went to open his mouth when he noticed the man standing behind Gibbs.

"Tony!" he said, surprised, even though he knew he was coming.

"Hey Probie" Tony smiled back, happy to see his friend again after so many months.

"Pobie?!" Tali asked, missing the r while pointing a finger at McGee and glancing between him and her father.

Tony smiled "Yeah" he answered and McGee frowned.

"You told your daughter to call me 'Probie'?" McGee said, raising his eyebrows.

Tony shrugged "I tell her stories, she came up with the names for everyone. Except Abby, she's having difficulties thinking of one for her".

McGee rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at Tali, who was smiling at him while chewing on the bottle's mouth piece. He smiled at the young girl and looked back up to Tony, who was watching Tali.

"McGee?" Gibbs said. McGee looked away from them and to Gibbs "Did ya find anything?".

McGee shook his head "Nothing new. Although I found out the video was recorded yesterday at 2:30 pm" he answered.

"What's this guy look like?" Tony asked, frowning.

McGee pulled up the video and zoomed in on Sam's face.

"Seem familiar?" Gibbs asked as he watched as Tony's frown deepened.

"Yes and no" he said.

"What do you mean?" Bishop asked from behind her desk.

Tony sighed "I don't know. There's something about him, but I'm not sure".

Gibbs was about to say something when the sound of heavy boots filled the room.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Abby shouted from the other side of the bull pen, causing other agents to look at her.

Tony turned to her and smiled "Hey Abbs".

Abby crashed into him, giving him a bone crushing hug. Normally Tony would have told her she was kinda hurting him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He has missed her too much.

"Oh my, I can't believe you're really here. I've missed you SO SO much! It hasn't been the same without you. I mean Reeves is great and all, but he's not you. NO ONE can replace you!" Abby rambled on, not taking a breath in between.

"Abby, breath" Tony said, pulling away from her.

Abby took deep breath in and smiled at him. She then looked down to Tali, who was watching everything that had just happened.

Abby gasped at Tali "She's so cute. No I mean adorable, I can't decide she both".

Tony smiled at Abby "I missed you too"

 **A/N: Okay, so that was chapter 3, hope it was okay.**

 **Please tell me what you think, Thanks – Haylee!**


End file.
